1. The Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a novel waistband structure employing a two-part elastic band for use in trousers or other garments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Waistband structures for trousers and other garments employing elastic bands to provide a waistband sufficiently snug to support the garment are well known in the art.
One particularly successful elastic band structure is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,757,381, issued to Yves le Cottier, et al ("Cottier"). Cottier discloses a two-part elastic band which has an upper portion contructed of an elastic fabric offering greater resistance to elongation than a lower portion of elastic fabric which offers less resistance to elongation. When the Cottier elastic band is employed in a waistband structure, the upper belt portion of the elastic band encircles the wearer's waist, providing a snug fit for the garment at the waist while the lower, skirt portion of the elastic band fits comfortably but snugly about the wearer's upper pelvic waist region, thereby providing snug but comfortable fit and support for trousers or other garments.
Waistband structures employing the Cottier elastic band and similar bands are known in the art, including the waistband structure disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,723,993 to Ruby ("Ruby").
Ruby discloses a waistband structure achieved by stitching the Cottier elastic band to the inside face of a web of extensible fabric. The web of fabric is looped over the upper belt portion of the elastic band, its opposite edge is stitched to the trousers or other garment body and the web of fabric and trousers body are then stitched to the lower region of the upper waistband portion of the elastic band using top stitching proximate the seam between fabric web and trousers body. The waistband structure disclosed by Ruby presents relatively little resistance to rolling of the waistband, which is a frequent problem to wearers, particularly more corpulant individuals. The structure disclosed by Ruby requires the use of top stitching proximate the seam between waistband fabric web and trousers body, which top stitching is unsightly and difficult to install while maintaining a uniform line located a uniform distance from the seam between waistband fabric web and trousers body. Use of such top stitching is further a hindrance to construction of a desirable custom outlet at the rear seam between right and left garment sides.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a garment waistband structure employing a two-part elastic band having an upper waistband portion more resistant to elongation and a lower skirt portion less resistant to elongation, which structure resists the tendency for garment waistbands to roll or otherwise deform in use and which waistband structure presents a highly attractive appearance and is easy to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent during the course of the following summary and description.